<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318731">Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Moving On, Narrator is purposely ambiguous, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot, Songfic, Unrequited Love, not really a songfic but, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Green by Cavetown</p>
<p>I’m proud of you, I really am.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Don’t forget me though, okay?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The narrator is purposely left ambiguously, so you can interpret this from either George or Dream's perspective.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy, it's short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m proud of you, I really am.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I mean, look at you, you practically glow every time she’s near.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And even though it hurts to see you with someone else, I can’t help but smile at the prospect of you being so happy, that’s what really has me here, still supporting you as always. And as I always will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides the obvious choice, if you were a color I think you would be yellow, creative, uplifting and bright in the best way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And maybe she would be green, peaceful, pleasant and grounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You guys absolutely compliment each other in ways I can’t say we ever would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don’t forget me though, okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I know recently you’ve been busy with her, and I understand. It’s hard to notice that you’re spending so much time with a person when that person seems to be your whole world, trust me, I would know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But don’t forget that I’m still here, watching your back even as the distance between me and you seems ever-growing... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You seem so far now, so far ahead but even so you still have me hooked. The occasional glances, although much different from the longing stares I'm used to <em> <strike> I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner </strike> </em>, are more than enough to keep me here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because I know under different circumstances you would do the same for me, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yellow and Green look so good together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hand in hand, staring at each other as if one another would disappear at one spare glance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I know how it feels, I felt it once and maybe one day, I’ll be able to feel it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s funny, I still remember the first time you brought her up, I could practically feel your color change in the best way for you, green mixing lightly with your yellow. I’m still in awe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you talked about her you looked so fucking smitten and I didn’t even need to see more, I knew immediately that I had lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the time I was so confused, so hurt with no clue as to why. So I did what any idiot would do in that situation;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I cut you off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was unfair to you and I’m still so sorry for it, I was an absolute moron too caught up in my own feelings to think about how that would affect you. I was so selfish</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I still admire you for trying to reach out to me, it worked in the end and we reconvened, but the situation left a scar, I think that's when the distance first started progressing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hadn’t noticed it and I was still there brimming with feelings that I hadn’t known were there, but they had been there for the longest time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m such an idiot and if I could go back and redo everything I would, but that would be selfish of me, wouldn’t it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If there’s one right that came out of that wrong, it’s that you’re happy now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I miss you, even if you’re still <em> technically </em> in my life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I’m grateful for the videos we make together, in them I can at least still have a semblance of what we were then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyways, I’m grateful that I met you, even if I didn't say it as much as I should have. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be where I am today and we both know that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you.<em><strike> i love you</strike></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not my best work, I promise to post much better in the future &lt;3</p>
<p>That being said though, I did work hard on this so I would appreciate kudos or comments, whatever you're willing to spare :)!<br/>song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOOk4oCmQuk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>